


Out of the Darkness

by froxyn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-03
Updated: 2008-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froxyn/pseuds/froxyn





	Out of the Darkness

Title: Out of the Darkness  
Author: Froxyn  
Rating: FRAO  
Pairing: Buffy/Giles  
Timeline: S7, AU. Dawn's around…somewhere.  
Synopsis: Giles learns a disturbing detail concerning Buffy's relationship with Spike.  
Author's Note: Thank you [wyvernwolf](http://wyvernwolf.livejournal.com).

 

Giles walked through the front door of Buffy's house and sighed heavily. He had heard it being called 'Slayer Central' during the past few days. He had, at the time, chuckled at the sarcastic tone of the young Potential who had coined the term. However, he didn't feel much like chuckling at the moment.

Just as he stepped into the hallway, Buffy closed the door to the basement. Their eyes met and he cleared his throat in preparation to offer an explanation. She didn't give him a chance. Instead, she shot him a dangerous glare and stormed up the stairs…without saying a single word to him.

His eyes narrowed as he heard her bedroom door slam shut. He looked into the living room to find Xander sitting on the couch, staring at the wall…his fists clenched. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the room and sat down in the nearest chair.

"Xander?"

Xander's jaw clenched then released. "You know…I've always tried to be really understanding about things that I really don't understand. But, I'm this close to taking Anya and Will and just leaving Sunnydale."

"I think you might have to start at the beginning for me, Xander." Giles stated softly.

Xander turned his dark eyes towards Giles and shook his head. "Buffy only cares about herself…and everyone's here putting their lives at risk to help her. And I've pretty much had enough."

Giles sighed and leaned forward. "Xander, you know that isn't true. She – "

"Then maybe _you_ have a good explanation for the fact that there's a vampire being cared for in the basement." Xander interrupted quickly, his anger clearly heard in his voice.

Giles' eyes widened slightly. "I'm sorry?"

Xander stood up and began to pace back and forth. "She basically carried the bastard in, all beaten and bloody. Promised him that she'd take care of him…and take care of the people responsible for hurting him."

Giles swallowed thickly, not knowing how to respond. Xander didn't give him much of a chance anyway, continuing his rant. Giles' mind began to race…Buffy knew that Giles was involved. His thoughts were interrupted when his ears picked up on part of Xander's tirade.

"…he tries to rape her and she _still_ wants to help him! I mean, what the hell?!"

Giles stood slowly, narrowing his eyes. "What did you just say?"

Xander stopped and met Giles' eyes. "Shit. You…didn't know."

Giles' heart began to race as his anger began to course through him. "He…raped her?"

Xander shook his head, his eyes softening as he watched Giles' darken in rage. "No. He tried though. And then he left…came back with a brand spankin' new soul. I guess having a soul makes a person forgive the bruises…"

Xander trailed off as he watched Giles run up the stairs. He started to go up after him, but decided not to. Giles in a rage was not pleasant. He glanced at the basement door and clenched his fists. He wanted to go downstairs and finish the vampire off himself…but knew that Buffy would probably have his head on a plate.

Instead, he strode across the room to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a stiff drink.

Tomorrow, he'd talk to Anya and Willow about leaving Sunnydale before they all died because of Buffy's infatuation with Spike.

* * *

Buffy looked up, her eyes blazing with fury, when the door opened forcefully. "What, you don't know how to knock anymore?"

Giles stared at her for a moment before walking into the room and closing the door behind him. "Why, Buffy?"

"Why am I ten degrees of pissed off with you? Because Robin tried to kill Spike and _you_ helped him!"

Giles took a deep breath to calm himself and shook his head as he took a step forward to stand directly in front of her. "No. Why Spike? Why are you letting your…fixation…color your judgement where he's concerned?"

She glared at him. Her words dripped with anger as she jabbed her index finger into his chest.

"_He_ didn't leave! _He_ knew where I had been when I died and _he_ didn't leave me here to face things alone! _He_ loved me enough to stay!"

Giles' eyes darkened as he grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away from his chest and the bruises she was leaving on him. He didn't bother sugar coating his words, there was no need…not any longer.

"And I love you enough to not force my wants upon you!" He shook his head as she opened her mouth. "No! I've heard enough, Buffy. And now…now it's time for you to listen to me."

He didn't bother taking the time to gather his thoughts. He didn't bother worrying how she would take what he was saying.

"I'm tired of apologizing. I'm tired of giving the same explanation time and time again. Yes, I left…and you know damn well the reason why. Had I known that Spike would use your vulnerability and my absence to pull you into the darkness with him, I would have staked him before I left."

"You tried to kill him!" Buffy screamed.

"And he tried to rape you!" Giles countered, his rage barely contained.

Buffy took a step back, tears welling in her eyes. "That…that was…he didn't have a soul then!"

"And that makes it alright? My God, Buffy…what happened to you? The Buffy I knew would have never – "

"The Buffy you knew died saving the world! This Buffy…you left her to fend for herself when she needed you the most!"

Giles swallowed and shook his head. "And that gives him the right to…to take advantage of you…to hurt you…to…"

"I need him, Giles." She whispered, taking a quick step back when his eyes blazed with rage once more. "For this fight, I need him. And what happened wasn't all his fault. I played my part in that game just as much as he did."

"I would give my life for you, Buffy. Without question, without hesitation. And instead, you take him. You take him over all of us. And you don't even see, or seem to care, what it's doing to anyone. He may have a soul now, Buffy…but, he's still a vampire. And he's still a toy of the First. He's dangerous, he's a liability. And yet…you choose him over everyone else."

His eyes softened as he took a deep breath. "I know that you'll never forgive me for leaving when I did. But, I left because it was the right thing to do at the time…not because I wanted to. But to hear you defend him over and over again…and knowing now what he did to you, I…"

He held her eyes as he walked backwards and placed his hand on the doorknob. "You may not need me now, Buffy…but there are quite a few Potentials down there who do, as well as our friends. It's clear that you've forgiven him for what he's done, but know that I never will. And should he survive the battle…I will kill him for what he's done. Soul or not, his days are numbered."

He opened the door and walked out of her room, not stopping when she whispered his name.

She listened to him walk down the stairs, even his footsteps sounding tired and heavy. She wasn't sure that he had heard her say his name, but she thought he might have. Softly closing the door, she leaned against it and slid to the floor.

She didn't bother stopping her tears this time.

* * *

Nearly two hours later, she made her way downstairs. The house was quiet. According to the note left by Xander, the Potentials were out on a training exercise with Faith and Robin. She glanced at the basement door as she made her way to the kitchen, but didn't stop.

Willow looked up from her steaming cup of coffee and offered Buffy a small smile. "Hey."

"Hi." Buffy bit her lip and sat down at the table. "Um…where's Giles?"

"I don't know. He left after he came back downstairs earlier."

Buffy's eyes widened in alarm. "He left? Again?"

Willow regarded her friend carefully before shaking her head. "Not like when he went to England. He…left the house."

"What did he say?" Buffy asked quickly, pushing her chair back and standing up.

"Nothing. He came downstairs and walked out the front door. Xander and Anya left pretty soon after Robin and Faith took the Potentials out."

"Well, we're better off without 'im, if you ask me."

Buffy and Willow both turned towards the voice. Spike was smiling as he leaned against the doorframe.

Buffy's eyes narrowed as she shook her head. "I didn't ask you, so shut up!"

Spike's smile faded and he tilted his head as he looked at her. "Buffy…"

"Look, I told him that I need you for the fight." She paused as his smile returned. "But, that's all I need you for, Spike."

His smile faltered again. "But…I thought that you understood."

"I do understand, Spike."

He stumbled forward, resting his left hand on her shoulder as he looked into her eyes. "I love you, Buffy. I…got my soul for you. I'm not the same man I was before."

Buffy glanced down at his hand and pulled away from his touch, leaving his hand suspended in mid-air.

"You're not a man at all, Spike." Buffy whispered softly. "I need your help against the First, but…I don't love you."

Spike lowered his hand and stared into her eyes. "He tried to kill me, Buffy!"

"He helped Robin." Buffy corrected gently.

Spike shook his head, his eyes widening in disbelief when he saw a flicker in her eyes. "Being an accessory to attempted murder is just as bad! He left you! He left you when he found out that you'd been in Heaven. _I_ stood by you, Buffy! I was the only one to stand by you…to understand you!"

Willow had been watching and listening silently, but finally her frustration reached breaking point.

"No, she had other people, but you made her believe that you were the only one!" She couldn't keep from yelling.

Spike completely ignored Willow, continuing to stare into Buffy's eyes. "He'll never love you, Buffy. Not like I do."

"I really hope not." Buffy answered as she turned away from him and grabbed her purse from the kitchen counter. "Because, it would kill me if he did."

Willow's brow furrowed in confusion as Buffy walked out the back door. Spike's hand curled into a fist and slammed against the wall. Willow glanced at his bloodied hand before handing him a towel.

"Sounded like you were insinuating that she's in love with Giles."

Spike grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his bleeding knuckles, staring at the open door. The fact that the sun was shining brightly was the only thing stopping him from going after her.

"She didn't deny it either." He grumbled as he stumbled out of the room and headed back to the basement.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"What are you doing here, Buffy?" Giles asked softly, not looking up from the book in his hands.

Buffy took a deep breath and sat down next to him on the park bench. "I thought I'd find you here. How did you know it was me?"

He closed the book and swallowed, still not looking at her. "I always know when you're near."

She looked at him curiously for a moment before she spoke.

"I think we should talk."

He sighed and leaned back. "I'm not sure what more there is to say."

"You were wrong about some of the things you said, Giles."

He finally looked at her, too tired to hide the pain in his eyes any longer. "You came to find me in order to tell me that I'm wrong?"

"I understand why you left when you did. And…in an even more surprising twist, I agree with it."

"It's nice to know that even though you understand and agree, you still obviously hate me for it." He stated, leaning forward to gain enough leverage to stand.

She grabbed his arm quickly. "I've never hated you, Giles. Never."

Sighing heavily, she shook her head. "Just hear me out for a minute? Please?"

After a brief moment, he sat back and stared at his hands, silently waiting for her to continue.

"I have forgiven you, Giles. I forgave you a long time ago. It's just…it's hard to forget."

"And yet…you seem to have no issues with spending time alone with someone who attempted to…to harm you."

"It's easier to forgive and forget when the person has truly changed…" She felt her heart drop when he lowered his head. She loosened her hold on his arm and took a deep breath. "It's also easier to forgive and forget when you don't love the person who hurt you."

He lifted his head, but didn't look at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't think you'd want to know."

He turned to her sharply, his eyes narrowing. "Why would you think that?"

She exhaled slowly and flicked a quick look towards the pond when she heard a duck quack. "Because I love you in a different way than you love me."

Confusion clouded Giles' eyes. "I'm sorry?"

"Giles, I…" She turned her head and looked at him. Seeing his confusion, she cleared her throat. "Um…what were you talking about?"

"Spike." He answered quietly. "Why didn't you tell me what he'd done?"

"Oh." She rubbed her palms against her jeans nervously and shrugged a shoulder. "Because you would've killed him. And…as much as I know you hate to hear me say it…we need him. I can't explain how or why I know…I just _know_ that he's going to be useful."

"You love me?" He whispered as his mind replayed her words.

"God, this is embarrassing." Her face reddened as she bit her lip. "I'm sorry, I…"

"Buffy." He interrupted gently. "Are you saying that…you love me?"

She nodded slowly and averted her eyes. "Yeah…"

When he didn't say anything, she stood up and gestured towards the path back to the main road. "I'll, uh…just go now…"

His hand wrapped around her wrist, stopping her movement. "In what manner do you love me?"

Tears filled her eyes and she refused to look at him. "In the way that…"

"Please, Buffy." He whispered when she trailed off.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she stared at the line of trees on the other side of the path. "I'm in love with you."

She whispered an apology when his hand dropped from her wrist. When she turned and started towards the path, he stood up and licked his lips.

"But…you said that you love me in a different way than I love you."

She stopped suddenly and inhaled sharply at his words. She heard the soft crunch of fallen leaves under his shoes as he took the few steps needed to bring him directly behind her. Only when she felt his hand on her shoulder and heard him whisper her name did she turn around to face him.

She opened her mouth to question him, but didn't have the chance as he answered her unasked question with a soft kiss. Hearing her gasp, he combed his fingers through her hair and kissed her again.

When he felt her hands on his chest, he prepared himself to be pushed away. He groaned in surprise when her hands moved up until they touched his face instead. His groan of surprise turned to one of passion as her tongue gently pushed its way into his mouth.

He allowed the kiss to continue for a few more moments until he felt his control begin to slip. His hands roamed over her back as he rested his forehead against hers, both of them panting heavily.

"Giles?"

"I've loved you for so long, Buffy." He whispered. "It nearly killed me to leave when I did. But…if I hadn't…I just would've made things so much worse."

"I know." Her chest heaved as she fought to catch her breath. "I understand, Giles."

He gazed into her eyes and saw nothing but sincerity and…love. "I'm sorry that I've hurt you."

"It's okay. You did what was best for me at the time." Her eyes darted to his lips. "And…"

His hands moved to her hips and then slowly up her sides before sliding around to her back again. "And?"

"Please kiss me again."

He smiled warmly and captured her lips once more. When he felt her tongue gently slip back into his mouth, he sighed and pulled from the kiss.

"What's wrong?" She whispered in a worried tone.

He smiled and shook his head, lifting his fingers to stroke her cheek. "Nothing. It's just that I think I would prefer to continue this elsewhere."

She glanced at the bench and smiled. "Forgot your book…"

When he didn't respond, she looked up at him to find him with a concerned expression on his face. "Hey…what is it?"

"I…" He sighed heavily and shook his head. "I have nowhere to take you. I'm sleeping on your couch…the Magic Box is…gone."

She smiled softly as he walked over to the bench and retrieved his book. "You have your car."

He stopped at the suggestive tone of her voice and met her eyes. "Buffy, I wasn't insinuating that we…"

She blushed deeply and shook her head. "Oh, I…"

"I want to." He whispered.

"So do I." She admitted, placing her left hand back on his chest. "I have for so long."

"But…we have much to discuss." He exhaled slowly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Technically, that's what I meant when I said that I have nowhere to take you."

"There's, um…there's a hotel over on King." When he arched an eyebrow at her, she smiled. "Hotel rooms normally come with a table and a couple of chairs as well as a bed, you know."

A vision of her lying across some anonymous hotel bed as he leaned over her flashed in his mind. He cleared his throat and dug his keys out of his pocket.

"That would probably be our best option. However…I would prefer for this to progress naturally…"

Her smile flickered in her eyes. "So, we go talk…and see where this is going to lead for us. I don't want it to feel rushed either, Giles."

Hearing the honesty in her voice, he smiled and gestured towards the path that led to the parking lot. "Let's go have a chat, shall we?"

She smiled brightly and fell into step beside of him.

* * *

He smiled nervously as he placed a mug of coffee on the table in front of her. "Not exactly your normal mocha with double chocolate and whipped cream…"

She chuckled and lifted the mug. "Well, there's only so much you can do when…"

He tilted his head slightly when she stopped and stared at him. "What is it?"

"You know what coffee I drink."

He smiled as he pulled out the chair next to hers and sat down. "I used to be a Watcher, Buffy."

"Still are."

"Not active. Not since…" His smile faded and he lowered his eyes.

"Not since I died." She finished for him, reaching out to take his hand. "It's okay to say it, Giles."

"That…" He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "That was the second worst day of my life."

She rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand in a soothing manner. "What was the worst?"

His eyes glistened as he reached for his own mug of coffee with his free hand. "The day you were buried."

She noticed the tremble in his hand as he lifted the mug to his lips. "Giles…"

"I need to know what happened, Buffy." He lowered the mug and looked into her eyes. "All I know is what Xander told me. I…I need to know. Please…"

She licked her suddenly dry lips. When he saw her body tense and felt her start to pull her hand away, he quickly turned his hand and wrapped his long fingers around her wrist. He looked into her eyes as his thumb gently rubbed her soft skin.

"You can take your time, Buffy. I know it must be hard to talk about it."

Tears welled in her eyes as she lowered her gaze to their hands. "You're not going to like it."

"I'm rather certain of that." He responded quietly. "I'm also quite certain that no matter what you tell me…I'm going to feel the same about you."

She looked up then and inhaled shakily, giving him a small nod.

"He snapped, Giles. I said no, he didn't believe me. I'd said no before…and then turned right around and fell into bed with him. He…he stopped at the last minute. He realized what he'd done…"

Giles' eyes darkened. "It doesn't excuse him."

"No, it doesn't. And I was really scared for a while. But, it wasn't as bad as Xander tells it. And Spike left town that night."

"Xander said there were bruises." He whispered, his pain evident in his voice.

"Not from Spike. At least…not that night." When Giles stiffened, Buffy tightened her grip on his hand and leaned into him. "Giles, don't get mad. It's…I wanted it rough…I needed it dark and painful."

A tear spilled down his cheek. "And he was more than happy to give it to you without question."

She brushed the tear away with her thumb as she looked into his eyes. "I think I've only ever seen you cry once before."

He took a deep breath and offered her a sad smile. "I cried every night from the day you died until the day I came back to Sunnydale after Willow's call."

"They never said anything." She said, referring to their friends.

"They never knew." He shook his head slowly. "Except for the BuffyBot."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "You cried in front of the BuffyBot?"

"She, uh…she never pronounced my name correctly. It was your voice, your face…but she couldn't say my name. Willow…Willow tried to…" He inhaled shakily and gave her an embarrassed smile as he wiped another tear from his face. "The point is…I cry when something causes me pain."

Buffy bit her bottom lip as she gathered her words. Giles gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"It's alright, Buffy."

She took a deep breath and then spoke quickly. "I never made love with him."

He opened his mouth, closing it when he realized that he wasn't sure what to say. She swallowed nervously and looked down at the hand covering hers.

"It was always…I was in a dark place, Giles. What I shared with Spike…well, it was the darkest part of that place. I couldn't feel anything after you left…he made me feel something. He…he made me forget that I drove you away."

His hand tightened on hers, a shocked gasp escaping his lips. "Buffy, you didn't drive me away. Christ, tell me that he didn't make you believe that!"

"I know that now." A smile played at the corner of her mouth. "I knew that when you came back. I mean, I know you came back to help Willow, but…when you held me…"

"It took everything I had to stop myself from kissing you that night." He admitted quietly.

Her smile grew slowly as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I think it's probably better now."

"I…" He glanced at her lips as she moved closer to him, her nails lightly scratching the back of his neck. "God, I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered as she closed the distance between them.

Their lips met in the sweetest of kisses, which quickly spiralled out of control. This time, when her tongue slid across his, he didn't stop her. Instead, he matched her passion with his own.

He opened his eyes when he felt her fingers slip underneath his sweater and the soft cotton shirt he wore under it. Sighing as her warm hands ran over his chest, he slowly ended the kiss.

"Buffy…"

She smiled as she pushed the garments up. "Sorry."

He chuckled softly and shook his head, even as he lifted his arms and allowed her to pull the clothing over his head. "If you were truly sorry, you wouldn't continue undressing me."

His chuckle ended abruptly when she leaned forward and pressed a warm, open-mouthed kiss to his chest. "Dear Lord…"

"Is this…am I going too fast?" She whispered against his skin, moving her mouth to the side of his neck.

His eyes closed as his right hand moved to the back of her head. "Perhaps. But, I'm not sure I have the strength to stop you."

She smiled and then brushed her lips across his. "I want you."

His eyes snapped open as she stood and pulled her shirt over her head. "Buffy, we – "

"I want you to make love to me. And…I want to make love to you."

" – should stop. I…" His brow furrowed as he looked into her eyes. "What did you just say?"

She slid onto his lap, draping her arms over his shoulders as his hands automatically moved to her hips. "I want you to make me feel…more than something. I want you to show me what it's like to feel truly loved."

When he hesitated, she moved further onto his lap. He inhaled sharply when her silk-covered breasts pressed against his chest, he groaned softly as her warm core rubbed against his erection.

"I know this is fast, Giles. But…we may not have much time."

He wanted to protest that statement, but knew that she was right. The First was the most dangerous thing they had faced so far and he had to admit that things looked grim. He didn't know how to stop it…and he didn't know if they were even going to be able to stop it.

"One or both of us might die during this, and…" She looked into his eyes as she traced his lips with her thumb. "I don't want to die not knowing."

He nodded slowly and glanced at the bed. "You'll, uh…you'll need to let me up."

She offered him a smile and placed a soft kiss on his lips before sliding off his lap. She stood before him, dressed only in a pair of jeans and a bra. Her feet were bare, her shoes and socks discarded as soon as they had walked into the room.

He leaned forward, pulling the button on her jeans free as he kissed her stomach. He felt her shiver under his touch as he slowly pulled the zipper down, his mouth moving along her ribcage.

"Giles…" She whispered, her right hand moving to his shoulder.

He stood up quickly and kissed her passionately. His tongue slowly stroked hers as his fingers edged under the waistband of her jeans.

She realized that he had been guiding her towards the bed when she felt the mattress hit the back of her knees. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she allowed him to lay her down before she pulled him down with her.

His mouth moved to her neck as her hands roamed over his back. She could feel his erection pressing against her hip and reached between them, her slender fingers pulling at his belt.

"God, Giles…"

He smiled against her skin, popping the clasp on the front of her bra open with two fingers as he lifted his hips to give her more room. He licked his lips as he gazed at her chest.

"Oh, my…" He whispered before placing a warm, wet kiss on the tender slope of her left breast.

Finally conquering the belt, she unbuttoned his trousers and carefully pulled the zipper down. He lifted his head and groaned her name as she slipped her hand into his boxers and wrapped her fingers around the hard shaft of his cock.

"Too many clothes, Giles." She whispered thickly as she stroked his hardened flesh. "God, I need you…"

Shifting slightly, he lowered his mouth to her breast once more. As he pulled her right nipple into his mouth, he slid his hand into her opened jeans and under her silk underwear. His groan rumbled in his chest when he felt how wet she really was…for him.

Her hips arched against his hand, a moan escaping her lips as his fingers slipped through her wet folds. He lifted his head from her breast as she gently rubbed her thumb across the head of his erection.

"I love you." He whispered hoarsely as he gazed into her eyes.

"I love you too." She whispered back, her eyes fluttering as his middle finger teased her entrance. "Please, Giles…please make love to me."

He smiled as he gently pushed his finger inside of her, content to watch the pleasure on her face…for the moment.

* * *

He had brought her to orgasm twice already with his hands, nearly coming himself as she called out his name and flooded his fingers with her fluids. And now he leaned over her, the head of his cock nudging her entrance as her legs wrapped around his waist.

A bead of sweat rolled down his back as they gazed into each other's eyes. He swallowed thickly and brushed the damp hair back from her forehead.

"Are you sure, Buffy? We…we can still stop…"

"No…no, don't stop, Giles." She panted heavily, her hand resting on the side of his neck.

He studied her eyes closely and then gave her a smile. Pushing his hips forward, he slowly entered her, gasping sharply at the heat that suddenly surrounded him.

"Oh, Christ…Buffy…"

Her legs tightened around him, her back arching as she moaned his name. Her hands gripped the backs of his shoulders. "God, yes…"

He lowered his mouth to her neck, kissing the hot skin as he began to rock his hips against her. Buffy moved with him, matching his rhythm perfectly.

"So beautiful." He whispered into her ear, increasing his pace slightly. "So soft, so warm…I'm so in love with you."

"God, I've never…never…" She shuddered beneath him, unclasping her ankles and moving her legs until her knees rested against his sides. "Giles!"

He grunted when he felt her inner muscles quiver against his thrusting cock. "It's…I've got you, Buffy…it's okay…"

She stared at him through passion-glazed eyes. "Don't let go…"

"Never, love." He whispered, brushing his lips across hers. "I'll love you…for the rest of my days."

Her back arched off the bed, her nails scratching down his back. "Giles! Oh, God…I'm…I'm…"

He pushed harder, straightening his arms to hold himself above her. He felt a sense of pride wash over him as he watched her thrash beneath him.

"That's it, Buffy…come for me…" He whispered thickly as her nails raked over his ribs. "God, yes!"

"With me…" She groaned as she pushed her upper body off the bed, pressing her chest against his as her tongue flicked across his bottom lip. "Come…with me…"

Shifting most of his weight to his left hand, he pressed his right against her back and quickly rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him. She cried out pleasurably at the change of position and threw her head back as his hands gripped her hips.

"Giles!"

"Buffy, I…I need to ask you…"

"So close…God, don't stop…"

He bit his lip, his fingers tightening against her hips. "I…Buffy, I'm going to…come…"

She felt his cock thicken inside of her and she leaned forward, placing her palms on his chest. "Come…inside…"

He groaned loudly and thrust upwards as her inner muscles clenched around him. He felt her warm fluids flood over his flesh moments before he exploded within her. Their cries of ecstasy rang out in the room as the creaking of the bedsprings softened with the slowing of their movements.

He felt the tremble in her hands on his chest and smiled softly. Lifting his left hand, he pressed his fingers to the back of her neck and drew her down to him. He kissed her slowly, pouring his love into the union as he rolled them onto their sides.

She pulled from the kiss and gasped for breath as his softening cock slipped from her. Gazing into his eyes as he tenderly brushed the hair back from her face, she smiled adoringly.

He returned the smile as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "What is it, love?"

"It's nice to be out of the darkness again." She whispered as she snuggled closer to him. "I love you, Giles."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her against his chest. "I love you, Buffy."

* * *

It was nearly sunset when Giles followed Buffy into the living room of her house. The room was sparsely populated…Xander, Anya, Willow…Spike talking to one of the more daring Potentials. Giles supposed that Robin and Faith were off training with the rest.

Everyone turned to look at them as they entered and Xander slowly stood, walking over to stop in front of Buffy. After a few moments of searching Buffy's eyes, a smile appeared on his face as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"You're back." He whispered emotionally.

She felt Giles tense behind her and slowly pulled from the hug. She looked up to see Spike take a few steps towards her. Giles moved to her side and glared at the vampire.

"Touch her and I'll kill you."

Spike snorted and took another step, the only physical evidence of his near-death beating was a small cut over his left eye. "Didn't work last time."

"I wasn't there last time." Giles countered icily.

Buffy gently stroked Giles' arm. "Giles?"

He looked down and gave her a gentle nod. "I agreed that we need his assistance, but that's all I agreed to."

Xander and Willow exchanged a glance as Spike's eyes widened.

"You shagged him?" He moved towards her quickly, stopping when Giles took a step forward. "Look, I'm not going to hurt her!"

"No, you're not. Not again, never again." Giles stated matter-of-factly.

Willow's mouth dropped open. It didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the room that neither Giles nor Buffy had denied Spike's accusation.

Buffy sighed heavily. "Spike, listen…we need your help with the fight against the First. But…"

Spike tilted his head slightly and looked into Buffy's eyes. "I love you."

"No." She shook her head slowly and rested her hand against Giles' lower back. "You confuse sex with love. We both used each other for what we needed…you don't love me. You loved what I became after I was brought back. Neither of us are now what we were then."

Spike lowered his eyes, knowing that she was right but not wanting to admit it.

"If we survive this…you need to move on. To a different city…different country…" She sighed again as he looked back up. "You can do good, Spike. But, we can't work together after this."

He glanced at Giles before meeting her eyes again. "You love him."

Buffy nodded slowly. Xander raised an eyebrow.

"And…he loves you." Spike whispered sadly.

Xander started smiling as Buffy nodded again. "So…you guys are together now?"

Giles looked into Buffy's eyes as she slipped her hand into his. He felt the tension leave his body as she smiled at him. Nodding slowly, he met Xander's eyes.

Spike pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his leather duster and shook his head. "I'll help…because I have a soul and all now. I kinda have to help if I don't want to spend the rest of my life feeling guilty when all of you are dead…"

Willow narrowed her eyes at the vampire. "We're going to win this, Spike."

He shrugged a shoulder and walked towards the front door. "And when we do, I'm leaving." He gestured towards Buffy and Giles as he opened the door. "You can't expect me to hang around and watch these two being all lovey-dovey."

Xander stared at the door as Spike walked out and slammed the door behind him. "Are you sure I can't kill him?"

"I believe I have…dibs on it, as you say." Giles responded softly.

"Giles…" Buffy started, pausing when Giles shook his head and gently touched her face.

"It wasn't an idle threat, Buffy. If he so much as touches you, he'll be a pile of dust before he can count to three."

"I know." She whispered as she absently rubbed her palm over the worn material of his sweater. "I'm not sure if I've said this, but…thank you."

He tilted his head, his hands moving to her back as he loosely held her in his arms. "What for?"

She met his eyes and smiled. "For bringing me back. You know…out of the darkness."

He returned her smile and lowered his mouth to hers.

Anya had been surprisingly quiet throughout. As she watched the kiss deepen, she smiled and looked at Xander. He in turn offered her a shy smile and lowered his eyes. Willow chuckled softly and shook her head.

It seemed as though everyone was being brought out of the darkness. And with that thought, her heart felt lighter than it had in years. At that moment, she knew without a doubt that they were going to defeat the First.

She glanced out the window and saw Spike leaning against the tree, a cigarette burning between his fingers. She wasn't sure how they were going to do it, but she knew that Spike had a big role to play in it.

 

~ End

 

Author's Note: This was from a Bunny left by LadyforAsh. The Bunny is as follows:

Season 7. Giles finds out about what Spike tried to do. Maybe from Xander, by accident? Write about how Giles deals with this news, how he reacts, and in the end have it bring Buffy and Giles together into a relationship. I want FRAO! :) I want love in the end, but you can have plenty of angst on the way to getting there.


End file.
